


Girls' Talk

by cyandlne



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: F/F, F/M, How the fuck did this happen, Multi, it started being a simple huscal fic, then things got crazy real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyandlne/pseuds/cyandlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pascal and Cheria discuss certain events that took place on Telos Astue before going to bed. Takes place in the girls' bedroom on Telos Astue the night before the end of the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls' Talk

**Author's Note:**

> oops oops oOPS  
> (this is secretly my ot3 but keep it hush hush)

"Sophie?" Pascal called out in the dark.

"She's asleep," Cheria responded softly.

"Perfect. Can we talk, Cher? Just you and me?"

"I guess...? 'Bout what?"

"Hubert." Pascal felt her palms grow sweaty. Was it the climate on Telos Astue?

"Ooh!" Cheria sounded overly-excited. "Do tell!"

"Well, he talked to me tonight...about something..."

"Something...being?" Cheria sat up, feeling like a child again. 

"Well, we were just talking, yadda yadda yadda, then he told me he's turning down the President's daughter marriage proposal because he loves me and can't stop thinking about me."

"What?!" Cheria exclaimed. Pascal shushed her. "Sorry. What exactly did he say?"

"Well, when he told me that he wasn't accepting the proposal, I asked why not, and he said 'Because my every waking thought is consumed by you.'"

Cheria sighed, like the hopeless romantic she is. "That's so sweet..."

"Yup." Pascal said in a defeated tone. "Unless you're me and mess up everything ever."

"...What do you mean?"

"Well, first I told him I had already assumed that he liked me, like the idiot I am," Pascal hit her forehead with her hand. "Then, I told him not to worry and pretended that I thought he wasn't accepting because he was worried that I wouldn't bathe for the reception, and promised to bathe."

Cheria let out a puff of air. "Jeez...why'd you turn him down?"

"I'm not gonna let him give up everything he's got..." Pascal's voice grew quieter. "Not for someone like me, anyway..."

"What do you mean?"

"Every single well-off, pretty girl in Strahta is waiting on hand and foot for him, and he's gonna give all that up? He's gonna give up the chance to be the President's son-in-law for some ragtag Amarcian girl? No way, man. I'm won't let him."

"Maybe you should consider his happiness, y'know?" Cheria said softly. "Or yours, at the very least. Do you love him back?"

"I...I don't know..." Pascal admitted. "Like, sometimes when he looks at me, my heart feels like it's gonna bumpadump right outta my chest," Pascal got nervous and her cheeks felt hot. "But that's just 'cause he's so cute, but it doesn't matter. He shouldn't waste his time on someone like me."

"Why not? I hardly think you're a waste of time, Pascal..."

Pascal didn't respond with words so much as a little, confused noise.

"So what if you're not wealthy? You're well on your way to be, because you're so incredibly smart. You're just a bunch of fun to be around - I'm sure Hubert sees it that way too. You never fail to make me smile, or anyone else. I can hardly think of a reason why anyone would be bored with you."

"Y-You think?" Pascal felt hot again. Why did she feel like Hubert looked at her?

"Of course!"

"Thanks, Cheria..." Pascal sighed. "It means a lot, coming from someone like you."

"Huh?"

"Well, you're so pretty, and so kind, and so motherly, and so selfless, and everyone knows it and they love ya for it. Everything you say comes straight from the heart - you're the kind of girl Hubert should be marrying. Not me."

"Pascal..." Cheria was taken aback. She never knew Pascal held her in such a high regard. "I figured you just thought I was a nag..."

"Well, you are." Cheria slumped down. "But in a good way! You remind me to do things that I'm supposed to do, y'know? And even though I think it's annoying, you're doing it to help me out."

"Is bathing really that hard to remember?" Cheria giggled.

"I remember..." Pascal smiled. "I just don't want to."

"Anyway, back to Hubert. So you're really not gonna marry him because he's got better options? Even though you both wanna marry each other?"

"Well when you put it like that, it makes me look like a jerk!"

"Maybe you gotta consider that. You shouldn't be a jerk." Cheria laid back down on her bed. "I mean, not to say that you have to marry him just because he wants to marry you," She sat up again, flustered. "Because your happiness comes first!"

"It does, huh?" Pascal snickered. "You clearly think so."

"A-And just what is that supposed to mean!?" Pascal shushed her again. "Right, sorry."

"What about your happiness, Cher? What about Asbel?"

"...What about him?"

"Oh, you know what about him."

"When did this go from you to me, Miss-I'll-bathe-for-the-wedding-I-know-you're-not-having?"

"Hey."

"...Sorry."

"I don't know Cheria...I like Little Bro a lot, y'know? But I'm not sure if it's the like way I like Fourier a lot, or the way I like..."

"You like someone? Tell me!"

"Well, the way I like you a lot."

Both Pascal and Cheria's faces flushed.

"W-W-What do you mean...?"

"You make me so happy, y'know? You don't make me nervous like he does, but you don't make me wanna pull my hair out sometimes like Fourier does, yeah? I don't know Cheria. I'm bad with feelings."

"I...I see..."

"You do? 'Cuz I don't."

Cheria giggled. "Um, I really don't either. I think, after hearing that, I kinda need a bit to figure out my feelings."

"Me too!"

"But I like you a lot too, Pascal. And I wanna spend more time with you. And everyone."

"I totally get that."

"Well, goodnight, Pascal. We've got a busy day tomorrow - I don't think we can spend the rest of the night talking about boys."

"Boy," Pascal corrected. "This conversation was totally about girls anyway. But night!"

"Night."


End file.
